1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for shooting movie and still images, and in particular, to a video camera with which still camera using, for example, a silver-halide photographic film is associated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to satisfy a demand for a particular scene to be recorded in the form of a still picture while shooting the scene with a video camera, there has been desired a television camera which functions to record both movie and still images.
Conventionally, for example, a still camera utilizing silver-halide photographic film and a video camera are used in such a manner that, if an object of interest to be shot by the still camera appears while shooting a specific scene with the video camera, the operation of the video camera must be interrupted to record a still image with the still camera. In such a situation, the user must carry two systems for the camerawork; furthermore, the shooting operation of the video camera must be temporarily stopped when the still camera is to be operated, which leads to the disadvantage that a scene desired to be shot may be lost in some cases.
In order to solve these problems, a camera implementing a system in which a still camera and a video camera are combined with each other for shooting movie and still images has been desirable, thereby enabling a still picture to be shot by the still camera without interrupting the operation of the video camera.
In such a camera, a still picture shooting function and a movie picture shooting function are required to be accomplished at the same time. Consequently, complex operations are necessary for the camera to implement the automatic focus and iris operations.
As a consequence, the still camera is desirably provided with automatic winding means for automatically winding a roll of film such that when a still image shooting button is arranged in the proximity of a movie shooting button to shoot a still image, the shooting of the still image and the windup of the film are effected automatically.
In such an operation, when a still image is shot, a sound is produced due to the windup of the film, which causes the sound generated by the film windup operation to be recorded as a noise in the recording of the movie picture.